Vote Roy For Class President
by koneko-kitty-chan
Summary: Roy Mustang wants one thing To make all the girls wear miniskirts! But what happeneds when he meets a blond chibi? Edvy & RoyEd
1. An introduction

**A/N: Trying a story for the first time! Please go easy on me. Shounen-ai (boy and boy love) is probabley going to appear. I don't (coughCAN'Tcough) do yaoi (maleXmale) scenes simply because I can't get graphic. Though I'll try fluff!**

**Alchemy may be into the storyline. The year date is unsure.

* * *

**

Vote Roy For Class President!

* * *

Roy Mustang sighed and looked out the window of his Jr.Highschool. He was a normal grade 9 student attending Central, he had friends, he played football, and slacked off his work. He was quite a ladies man having dated most people in his grade and a few older than him, but I mean, with a smile like his who wouldn't? His raven black hair always seemed to shine, his teeth always perfectly white, and eyes that you could get lost into.

Though he didn't seem like it, Roy always was very interested into his school work. He cared about his school and wanted to change it. "What better way to start than to become class president? From there, I could make my way to school president!" He would tell his trusty friend, Riza Hawkeye. Then, when she would leave he would whisper to his guy friends, such as Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc, "And make all the girls wear miniskirts!"

Their school's uniforms were blue, with their school logo onto it. They had a blue overshirt, a white top under it, beigh pants or plaid knee-high skirts. The girls weren't inforced to wear skirts, sense in the winter it got much too cold for them. Most girls liked having pants as so boys werent always trying to flip their skirts.

Roy sighed again looking at the clock on the wall then to his paper on his desk. Oh how he hated paperwork. He glared at it, when finding nothing happened he put some scribbled on the paper which was supossidly the answer, signed his name at the top of the page and passed it in. Hey, he did his work, wasn't his fault if they can't read his writing.

xoxo

"Mustang!"

Roy whiped his head around in time to see Maes running to him. "Yeah?" He said to his bestfriend turning back to his locker and putting books into his bookbag lazily.

"Did 'ya see this?" Maes said holding up a poster. Said poster wrote "School election's are comming up! Be a part of the school, be a part of the people!" underneath in slightly smaller letters wrote "Anyone wishing to join as Class President, accountant, vice president, (ect.) please go to room 108 on Friday noon to apply."

Roy smiled. Finally it was time to get what he wanted. "We have work to do, Hughes."

Maes nodded and walked off to find Havoc and Riza.

Roy picked his bookbag up, smiling with the thoughts of the election still fresh on his brain. He made his way from the school, looking at the sky. Thing's couldn't get much better.

Thump.

He winced bumping into someone, both losing their balance, he fell down first and the person fell ontop of him. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going." He said roughly as he opened his eyes, and seeing blond. A smirk came across his face. 'Blonde chick, eh?' he thought to himself and subtley put his hand on the person's arse. His smirk faded quickly when said blond looked up at him, golden eyes narrow.

**Athour's note: I'll give you a cookie if you guess the blond! Unless you're Roy Mustang himself, no flames. Though a critque opinion with resolution would be helpful.**


	2. A blond chibi

**A/N: Awww! I'm all teary eyed! Thanks for the reviews everyone! For you guys who said Ed was the blond…Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong! (Laughs) It was Al! That's right! (gets objects thrown at her) Ow! Okay It's Ed. Sorry PuRE'Curse, it's Jr.High...I wanted them to still be not too old yet not too young. But, they'll act older! Or..Try to..Oh and (throws The Yaoi Mistress & PuRE'Curse & sexy automail mechanic 101 & Kaida Hikari a cookie). Sorry for the delay, I needed my friend to spell check it.**

**Also, I just think I found out what POV stands for. Point Of View! That's right! Someone tell me I'm right!**

This high school is so… So big! The one back in Ressbol was nothing like this. Edward Elric thought to himself as he is taking in the scenery of the Central Jr. High School. His old school was only one level and the teachers there weren't very bright, in his opinion anyways. He and his brother had moved to Central because their father thought they should become a little more educated than they were. 'Not like he cared about us anyways...I haven't even seen him since a year after Al was born… And... He wasn't even to mum's…' Ed's thoughts suddenly got interrupted as someone bumped into him and he went crashing into the ground on top of them.

Dazed and confused, Ed became consciences of his whereabouts – he is on someone's lap, A guy_'s_ lap. And to make matters worst, there is a hand on is ass. He twitched his eyebrow and looked up to the guy with his eyes narrowed.

"You mind not touching me there!" He snapped at the raven haired man who looked off guard and confused.

Roy blinked and moved his hand away trying to gather his thoughts. Those thoughts came fast enough and he let his famous smirk crawl across his lips. "I'm very sorry. I had no idea your butt was there when I moved my hand. I put my hand there by complete accident in the confusion of it all." Roy looked down at the golden haired boy and smiled once more and added a wink. "You going to get off me or are we going to stay like this all night?"

"Gah!" Ed pushed himself backwards and landed not too far from the now noticeably older mans lap. His cheeks turns bright red and his jaw moving violently trying to mouth a reply. Ed completely ignored the fact that he is still sitting down, with arms slightly behind him to supporting himself and his legs are in front of him.

Standing up, Roy extended his arm towards the blond, hand out. "The name's Roy Mustang. I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" His eyes widen slightly as the blond used the back of his hand to knock Roy's away.

"Yeah I'm new here." The response was almost a growl. "I haven't actually started yet I just come to see the school as my brother finishing unpacking – I want to see what we were in for. Doesn't seem like much though...And my name's Edward Elric!"

Roy gaspped. "You go to this school! But you're so..So short! I thought a chibi like you would be in elementary school!" Roy laughed at the blond. Of course, Ed was noticeably shorter than Roy – only coming to around his shoulder/chin. But he was definitely _not_ the same size as an elemntary school child.

Ed twitched uncontrollable and exploded on the dark hair man, "Who! Are you calling so small he could easily be mistaken for a elemntary school child when he's really in Jr.high!" Ed exploded loud and fast, his words are almost inaudible. Still glowering, he looked up at Roy, who looked at him initially shocked then quickly burst into laugher. "What's so funny!" Ed snapped still grunting from his temper-tantrum.

"Ah..Im..Sorry." Roy said between laughs and tried to calm down. "I never expected to get such a reaction out of you." He smiled and bent down just a little to be face-to-face with Ed. "You'll be to school tomorrow right? I'll give you a tour of the school." Roy breathed his words right into Ed's ear making him blush. "But it's getting late and I have to go now. See you, Edward Elric." The trade mark smirk came across his face once more as he waved and walked off, leaving a very and utterly confused blond chibi behind.

xoxo

"Nii-san what did the school look like? Did you meet anyone while you were there?" Alphonse Elric asked his older brother excitedly as he sat the table for supper. The kitchen looked so neat, with all the dishes neatly put away and the foods in their rightful place in the fridge, Ed almost forgot that he had just moved here today.

"It was big! Really big! Must've been five times the size of our old school. And…I…er…I kind of meet someone..." Ed fidgeted with a pea onto his plate. He didn't want to tell his brother about that guy...That guy was a jerk. His brother has eyes though. Those "puppy eyes" that if he look into those eyes, Ed knew he would have to tell everything to his little brother. So he stayed looking down fidgeting with his food.

"Nii-san." Al whined at his older brother. Getting no response Al put on his puppy eyes, but Ed wouldn't look up. Sigh. So it come down to this. "Nii-san that's my milk!" Al gasped as Ed took a sip of his drink.

Ed spitted the drink out of his mouth. "You put the devil's drink on my table near me!" Ed growled but sighed when he saw his brother chuckling.

"That was orange juice nii-san." Al looked at Ed with the puppy eyes. "So who did you meet?"

Damn. He looked him in the eyes. Ed sighed and continued to poke at the peas on his plate. "Yeah...This guy named Roy something or other bumped into me...Said he'd show me around tomorrow. Nothing big. He was probably a no-body and I won't see him again." Ed finally put his food in his mouth and the discussion ended.

**A/n. It's short...Again. Sorry! I tried to make it better, but I lost focus. The next chapter will be better and if you review it so, it will have fluff! Unless you think it's too soon. But that's what you reviewers are for! Think Roy or Ed were too OOC? I tried my best...**

**Oh, and in japanese "chibi" can be taken as "short" or it can be a cute term like "little" and "nii-san" is older brother. Those are just words I don't like in english so I put them in japanese.**

**Thank you! (bows) R&R please!**


	3. The New Student

**A/N. Wahh! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Spring Break is over, so I won't update as much (Though...I haven't really updated much anyways). Also, my friend spell checks my work. Thanks to him!**

**Since this is a little AU (or a lot, whatever) Roy's not much older than Ed, and Al's in his brother's grade. Just because I can make it that way.**

**On a side note once more, Resembool was miss spelt last time. Sorry!

* * *

**

"Nii-san! We're going to be late! It's our first day!" Alphonse Elric whined to his older brother. He snickered when he saw his brother coming down the stairs, fussing with his black leather pants button.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Edward Elric growled finaly getting the button to fit in its hole properly. He was wearing the usual, minus the red coat. Black leather coat, open to reveal a black t-shirt, black leather pants, black boots, and a brown belt. He grabbed a piece of toast as it was popping from the toaster and quickly buttered it. Shoving the toast in his mouth he tied his boots up and followed his brother out the door.

Al smiled walking down the street to school. "You think that we'll meet that guy you talked about yesterday? The one that said he would show us around?"

A growl almost escaped Ed's lips, but he made sure to hold it back. 'How can he be so chipper so early in the morning? On a _school_ morning at that!' he mused to himself. Looking up at his darker-golden haired brother, he realized that he still hadn't answered the question. "I doubt it. It was a one-time thing. The chance of us seeing him in the big school is like one in a million."

Al pouted and looked up at the sky. "You never know, nii-san. He may show us around. It would be very helpful too, since we don't know where we're going." Looking down at his watch, his eyes widen at the time it said. "Nii-san hurry up! I don't want to be late." He exclaimed, moving into a jog, Ed following him.

xoxo

After talking to the office to confirm that they were at the school, and getting the books and agenda's, they boys went to their lockers.

"How do you open this damn thing?" Edward growled, fussing with the locker combination. After the seventh try, he just couldn't stand it and punched the locker in his frustration.

"That's destruction to school property, _chibi_." A smooth, cool, voice echoed over Edward's head.

Ed's head shot up in an instant. "Who are yo-" He cut off, his brother's hand wrapped over his mouth. This gave him time to look up to see who he was yelling at. His eyes caught a hold of ink black eyes, locking onto them as if they were entrancing.

"Nii-san it's not nice to explode at strangers!" Al complained, then he himself looked up at the man in front of them. "I'm very sorry for my brother's temper. He's very sensitive about his height." He bowed, pulling his brother down with him. Ed's eyes still stayed locked on the man in front of them.

"It's alright. I already got to hear his temper tantrum once before." A smirk crawled across his lips.

It took Al only a moment to catch on to what he meant. "So you're the guy nii-san meet yesterday! It's nice to meet you! See nii-san I knew he would come and show us around." Al smiled enthusiastically, letting his brother go. "I'm Alphonse Elric, but most people call me Al, and of course you know my brother, Ed."

"Ahh so I'm being talked about behind my back?" Roy joked looking back into Ed's eyes. "I'm Roy Mustang." Moving down so he was talking into Ed's ear. "Don't I get a hi?" He breathed making the hair on Ed's neck stand on-ends.

Ed blinked startled and looked away from those entrancing eyes, making him very dizzy. "Um...H-hi..." He muttered and looked away, his cheeks tinged with a slight blush. "C'mon Al, we're going to be late for class."

Slowly blinking, Al nodded and opened his brother's locker (first try!). "Alright nii-san...Says we're in 9A-"

"That's my class! Look's like I'll be seeing more of you _chibi_." Roy smiled and leaned against the locker. "Wait…_we're_? You both are in the same class?" His voice tinged with surprise at the fact that the younger (and taller) brother was in their same class.

"Yeah me and Al learn the same things at the same time, so he stays up to my level." Ed smiled with pride at his younger brother. He put his books that he didn't need into his locker, but to his dismay when he locked it the lock went backward. Giving a defeated look Al, he sighed. "So you going to take us to class, Mustang?" He refused to get captivated into those eyes again, so he kept his stare upon his books.

"Yeah come on. You have to introduce yourself to the teacher, then she'll introduce you to the class." Roy explained, walking down the hall towards the stairs, the Elric brothers in tow. Going up two flights of stairs, turning a right, and walking to the end of the hall, they found themselves outside a door labeled '308'. "You wait here for a minute, I'll tell the teacher you he-" Roy's voice got caught off by the sound of the bell and the hassle of people getting to their home rooms. He smiled one last time at the Elric brothers before stepping inside the classroom and telling the teacher of the new arrivals.

"Edward and Alponse Elric, I presume?" The teacher asked, coming outside moments later. She looked the boys up and down, smiling in approval. "You guys look so young to be in this class. You guys have come from...Resembool school? That's way out there in the country. I hope you guys like it here, my name's Sciezka." She smiled politely and gestured them into the class. "This is Edward and Alphonse Elric, class." She announced when she entered the room. "I hope you all make them feel welcomed here." She smiled as Ed and Al came in, looking the class once over.

Instantly Ed's eyes found Roy's. He looked to see who was around Roy, wondering if they were possibly his friends. He saw a guy with blond hair, chewing onto a pen, right in front of Roy. On Roy's left side was a girl; she sat upright as if waiting for instructions, her blonde hair neatly tied back with a barrette. The left side of Roy was a guy with black hair, who seemed to be staring at a picture of the sorts. Ed caught glances at the other people near Mustang, such as a guy who looked over muscular, and a guy who looked ready to jump at the slightest scare, but they didn't seem to catch too much of his attention.

"Edward...Why don't you sit behind Mustang? Alphonse, you can have the empty seat next to your brother, okay?" Sciezka asked, smiling.

That's when he noticed it, notice that even though all those people were around Roy, the seat _behind_ Roy was vacant. The seat where he could easily see Roy all day, the seat where Roy could talk to him easily, wasn't taken by anyone. Even though the black-haired man, or the blonde girl, or the blond boy could've sat behind him, they didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Stopping there! Sorry it took so long...As I said I have other things to do as well. Though I hope you guys keep with it. (smiles) I hope this one is long enough...I'll start working on the next one ASAP!**

**P.S. I think this is turning out so Edo-kun has more feelings for Roy. Oppsie.**


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: Here I am. Updating. It's the 31st, I wonder how long it will take me to finish writing _and_ publish it...Anyways on with important stuff. I haven't got flames! Which I'm happy about. Though really, I don't see why. I totally messed things up and no one noticed (or didn't care either works for me). In the first chapter I noted about school uniforms, in the third chapter I noted how Edo was wearing the usual leather outfit. So, I'm thinking now, Edo will get his uniform in this or next chapter.**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers! I really apperciate the comments! (throws cookies to them).

* * *

**

_Miniskirts. Girls, so many girls...Miniskirts...There's one with red hair, and a brunette...Even a blonde...The blonde is awfully short...She looks familiar...Golden eyes...Those eyes..._

"Edward!"

"Mr. Mustang, is there something on your mind that you would like to share with the rest of the class?...Is that drool on your face? Have you been sleeping through my class!" roared the math teacher. Her eyes narrowed in frustration at the boy. "Well?"

There was a snicker through the class. Edward Elric's cheeks turn a light shade of red and he slouched down in his chair. He gave a wary look at his younger brother, who in return simply gave an 'I don't know' smile. It was still only first period, so not much had happened -- until now. Now everyone had their eyes on Roy and Ed, wondering what would happen next and why the sudden outburst.

"Er...I haven't been sleeping -- merely resting my eyes. Er...As for the drool...I forgot to swallow my spit. Is that a problem?" Roy tried defending himself. In response, the teacher shook her head and sighed. "Please pay attention and stop daydreaming about the new student, Mustang. Back to work everyone!" She yelled and went back to writing equations on the board.

Roy turned around facing Ed. In a whisper voice he said, "Heh sorry about that. Hm...You shouldn't slouch chibi, it makes you look even _smaller_." He laughed, and turned in his chair to finish his math problems.

Twitch. 'It's alright Ed. Don't let him get to you.' He thought to himself, his teeth clenched. 'You can't explode in class or you'll get kicked out, and that's more attention than I need for today.' He sighed, looking at the finish math problems in front of him. In the boredom of already completing the work, his eyes drifted downwards into a more relaxed position as he daydreamed. A few moments, which felt like an eternity to him, passed and his eyes regained conscience. He blinked, getting the blur out of his eyes so he could see what he was looking at. He saw something white coming out of something blue. Rubbing his eyes with his hands and staring at it more closely he noticed they were white gloves, sticking out the pocket of Roy Mustang's school uniform. 'What are those for?' He pondered to himself.

"How are you making out?" chipped the voice of their math teacher. She looked over Ed's shoulder, peering at the work he had done.

"Ah! Er...I mean fine. I've already learnt this stuff." Ed smiled up at her.

"Okay...What about you Alphonse?" She turned to Al and smiled. "Do you get this stuff?"

"Yeah...Kind of..." Al smiled up at her. "I'll get the hang of it don't worry." He erased an answer on his sheet and the teacher knelt down by him, helping him through the steps.

xoxo Skip to Lunch hour xoxo

Sitting outside under the cherry blossom tree, Ed and Al relaxed eating their lunch.

"Nii-san you can't eat just junk food for lunch. I've made you a sandwich."

"I won't have to eat the sandwich if I get full from everything else though."

"Nii-san. I made your favorite though!"

Sigh. "Fine, fine. Wait...This is your drink Al!"

"It is?"

"Gimme back my water."

"Fine..."

Smiling, Ed rested his back against the tree, biting into his sandwich. "Not bad..." He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the air. Except for the shouting of kids from the soccer field _'hey, hey pass it this way!'_ it was pretty quiet. Which gave him time to think. 'That seat behind Roy was vacant...Even though someone could've sat there...And there was gloves in his pocket...What would he need white gloves for? Is he like a detective or something? Ohh this doesn't make sense.' He sighed, finishing his sandwich, he opened his eyes to look for his water bottle when they caught black eyes. Black eyes only inches from his face, staring into him. He jumped back, though he only ended up ramming into the tree.

"You're cute like that." Roy smirked, not moving from his superior position over Ed.

"Get off me." Ed grumbled, eyes narrowed at the man on top of him.

"Oh but I brought a present for you." He smiled and shifted his eyes towards Al, Ed's eyes following the movement. "The principal asked me to give these to you guys. He wasn't sure what size you guys were so he gave you a medium. I hope they're not _too_ big for you." He smiled and got off Ed, letting him get up and see the uniform.

"C'mon Al lets try them." Ed sighed, heading off to the washrooms inside the school. Al nodded to Ed, then to Roy, and followed quickly behind.

"This should be amusing." Roy smirked, following them.

* * *

**A/N: T'was short, sorry. I could've continued, but I just feel like submitting this much for now. I hope that answered the question "Why was the seat behind Roy not taken?" If it didn't, I'm writing the next chapter right now, and hopefully it will have Ed asking Roy questions about it. (fangirl scream) Also imagine Ed in a school uniform too big for him! So cute!**

**R&R please and thank you. n.n**


	5. Clothing

**A/N: I'm tired...I was so happy I got reviews! I'm also on 8 faves and 15 alerts! That has got to be good for something, and that's only up to chapter 4! If this is late, it is because newmoongirl said "**_update soon! or else i'll eat all of my socks! hahahah!_**" I wanted to see how many socks would get eaten...Haha. Anyways longer chapters require: More time, Someone to do my homework, andddd the computer going away so I can concentrate more. Since "more time" seems like the only thing I can do for now, chapters will have to be updated in more time.**

**I'm rambling...Sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

"Come out Ed. Lets see how it looks." Roy leaned back onto the sink of the boys bathroom, watching the door of Ed's stall. "You have to come out _sometime_." Roy sighed.

No response.

"Nii-san. Come on. The small is too small for you, so this is the only one that will do." Al remarked. He had gone to the office to see if there was any smaller size of their school uniform, but they were a lot too small for them. So Al had rolled up his sleeves and pant legs, pinned them into position with safety pins. Oh, but Edward couldn't do that. Oh of course not. It was much too easy to pin them back. Besides, he didn't want to look funny with his clothing pinned back so foolishly. "Nii-san if you don't come out, we can simply jump onto the toilet seats next to you stall and look in over."

Sigh. Grumble. "Fine..." Mutter. "You know, one of these days, something like this is going to happen to you Al." Walking out of the stall he met the surprise faces of Roy and Alphonse. Of course the uniform was big on Al too, but Al pinned it back before it could really take in how big it would be.

Oh, but now, looking at Edward right in front of him, he could tell that it wasn't a right fit.

The blue uniform looked...Odd on Ed. It didn't match his golden hair at all. It was baggy-fitting around him, his arm sleeves went about an inch past his fingers. His pants almost falling off his hips (if not for the belt) dragged on the ground. The blue jacket was open (much like Roy's) with the white inside shirt tucked his pants. The outfit fitted Roy perfectly, which says a lot about how it would fit Ed. **(A/N: Think of the BlueBirdIllusion game when Ed's in the military uniform)**

"Hold still nii-san." Al whined as he knelt down, pinning Ed's pant legs up more. "If they don't get pinned back they'll get dirty." Ed just scoffed at this, trying not to fidget.

"It looks good on you, Edo. Gives you that... innocent look." Roy smiled, moving around so he could get a good view of Ed at all angles. "It's a little big but it's better than it being too small."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed sighed as he looked in the mirror straightening up his shirt. He turned and headed out of the bathroom.

xoxo

"Ano...Wow...Look at him"

"The uniform is so...big on him..."

"Aww! He's so cute!"

"Yeah...Teehee. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?"

Twitch. Edward sighed, sitting ahead looking at the back of Mustang's head waiting for class to start. Their teacher was late, and everyone taking in the look of Ed and Al's uniforms, which were of course, noticeably big for them. He watched as the blonde haired girl that sat near Roy walked over and whispered something in his ear, then walked back over to her seat.

"Oi, Edo." Roy turned in his chair, looking at Ed. "Is the looks the girls giving you too much?" He winked, making the blood in Ed's body move to his cheeks. "I don't blame them though. You look adorable in that outfit..." He trailed off and turned right way in his seat as their teacher came in, looking baffled as ever.

xoxo

Ed lifted his bookbag over his back more while he waited for Al at the gate. Al, at the moment, was talking to a teacher about some homework, and was sorting out what they have missed so far into the term.

"I'll keep you some company if you want..." Roy shrugged, standing against the wall by Ed.

Ed jumped at the sound of his voice, being lost in thought he hadn't seen Roy approach him. He just shrugged. "Whatever Mustang. Do what you want." He looked up at the sky, and after a moment of silence, he turned to Roy and cocked his head in confusion. "Ano...Hey may I ask you something?"

"Didn't give me a choice, did you?" Giving a small laugh, Roy turned to him and smiled. "Sure chibi, go for it." This got him an angry look, but it didn't bother him.

"Er...Well..." Ed gave a nervous look, then looked up at Mustang. "Ano...Roy? How come no one has the seat behind you? You seem like you have so many friends and everyone's around you...Yet you left the one behind you open...Why?" He looked at Roy with the brightest eyes, glittering in the sun light.

Roy smiled at him, and put his hand on Ed's head. "Hey there's your brother." He stated, seeing Al come running to them.

"We're up to date with our homework nii-san." Al smiled at his older brother. "Um...Did I interrupt something?"

Giving an exasperated sigh, Ed shook his head. "No Al...Nothing..." He shot a glare up at Roy. "You will tell me Mustang."

"I will Ed. I'll tell you today. You and Al can come over, and I'll show you why no one sat behind me today." Roy turned and walked over to a group of people (the same people who sit by him), explained to them, and came back moments later, with them all following. "Edo, Al, I want you to meet my friends. This is Jean Havoc," He pointed to a guy with blond hair, chewing on a pen cap. "This is Riza Hawakeye, Maes Hughes, and Alex Armstrong." He pointed to a blonde girl, a guy with black hair ogling over a picture and a gu-...Um...

"Nice to meet you!" The last guy exclaimed, shaking Ed and Al's hand's. "The name is Alex Louis Armstrong!" He then proceeded to flex his muscles, sparkles magically appearing all around him.

Ed looked at Al, who gave a weary smile. "Same...So Mustang, we were going...?" Ed asked, wanting to get away from the sparkly guy as fast as possible.

Nodding his head, Roy turned on his heel and took Ed by the wrist walking with him. Ed, in turn, reached for Al, who was already smiling and following his brother closely. 'Roy is holding my hand!...Well...My wrist...That's kind of close...But it's a kind of tight grip...urg...' Ed thought to himself looking up at Roy.

Catching Ed's glance, Roy smirked and let go of the blonde's wrist, to move his hand down to his waist and pulling him over into an almost hug type thing. "Can't have you getting lost chibi." Roy smiled, watching the blush appear on Ed's face.

"I'm not a chibi! I won't get lost and I can walk fine on my own!" Ed growled pushing away from the raven haired man and looking back to his brother. That's when he noticed it...Roy's friends were walking right behind them. "Maybe they live this way..." Ed muttered under his breath, making his words in audible, but a mutter could be heard.

Looking down at Ed, thinking what he might of said, Roy looked back at his group of friend smiling. "Ohh! Edo these guys are coming with us." Roy stated, almost proudly. "We have a campaign to do for school...Oh but don't worry I'll still show you what I need to." Roy pointed to a white house up a head. "That's my home there, so we don't have much left to walk. Alphonse, you alright?" Roy looked back at Al, who was by the man with black hair oggling over a picture.

"Fine. Hughes here is just showing me some picture." Al smiled at Roy.

xoxo

Reaching the house, the seven people stepped inside.

Ed couldn't believe how big the house was. Everything inside was orderly and clean. He listened to Roy as they walked towards the steps. "The room with the big doors is the library. That's the kitchen. Over there is the Dinning room...Living room...The study...Thats a closet! Over there is the bathroom..." The stopped, coming to a flight of stairs. Walking up them, Ed could see an over view of the kitchen better. "Thats my parent's room." He pointed to two large white doors. "Closet...Closet...Spare rooms...And my room." Roy pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. Walking inside with his friends and the Elrics, he closed the door and sat down on the floor, Riza and Havoc taking the bed to sit on, Maes and Alex taking the computer.

'Must be a regular thing...' Ed guessed to himself, then sat down with Al in front of Roy.

"Open the window." Roy ordered, and right away Riza opened it. "Alright Boys...What I'm about to show you is something you can't tell anyone I can do." He smiled watching Ed and Al nod their heads.

"1...

2...

3..."

_snap.

* * *

_

**A/n: Long wait for update. I just had writers block. Don't kill me. I'm very sorry. Next update will be a little while till I get it up. I have lots of things to do. Unless you want a short update. I can have a short one up in no time.**

**I truely don't like this chapter. Like I said...Writers block. I wrote anything that came into my head. Which, wasn't that great. Truely sorry. Don't stop reading just because of this chapter! (cries and bows) The ending was exciting! (tears)**

**Dude...Armstrong's sparkles are scarey...**

**Read and Review as always!**


	6. Alchemy and a Surprize

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you all had a good Easter! Yeah I'm late with this chapter. Super late. I'm sorry please dont give up on me. I just had major writing block! (cries) I feel horrible for waiting so long! I'm a horrible writer! I put fluff in this chapter...Forgive me?**

**My reviewers are cool! (huggles them). I mean I get to hear about what happeneds when you eat socks and I get threatened with a "update soon or be prepared to find a surprise you're not going to like." (wonders what it may be).**

**"I heard fiber is good for you." (chew fiber glass) Crunchy...

* * *

**

"1...

2...

3..."

_snap._

--

Fire erupted from the fingers of the black haired male, as he watched the two younger boys jump backwards out of the way of the flame. It glimmered and shone in the eyes of the beholders, it's orange-red-yellow flame flickering, as if it was dancing.

"Ho-how did you do that...?" Edward asked, still in amazement of having fire come from nowhere. "It's a trick, right? You have a match or something in your hand...You must."

Separating his fingers, the fire now gone, Roy looked at the little blond and smiled. "No, no. Not a trick Edward...Alchemy." Amusement filled his face as he watched the Elric boys seemed so confused. "Alchemy. Decomposing, reconstructing, and recomposing. The basic principal of alchemy is you can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be presented." He smiled as Ed's full attention turned to him. "My grandfather taught me alchemy. He said they used it in the wars."

"Wah...Can you teach me!" Eyes glimmering, Edward looked up at the dark eyes. "Please! Teach me!" He bowed, clenching his hands. "Please..." His head shot up as Roy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe..." He smirked. "What's in it for me?"

"Ugh..." The blond's cheek's flushed and he looked up at the taller, black haired man. "I...Ugh...I don't know...Anything..."

That caught Mustang's attention. "Anything...?" He stooped down to Edwards's level, going eye-to-eye with him.

"Anything Mustang just please teach me..." He looked in the man's eyes, his own eyes filled with determination.

Pressing his lips against the blond's, he kisses passionately, after moments licking the bottom lip and pulling away, a smirk now spread across his own lips. "Alright. I'll teach you tomorrow. Be ready."

Blushing and stammering, Edward nodded. "Ugh...Right..." Was all he managed to get out. He motioned to his little brother, and left the room as quickly as possible. Not stopping to say goodbye, not that he would be able to get the words out anyways.

xoxo At Home xoxo

"Nii-san?"

"What Al?"

"Just say it Al."

"Mustang kissed you..."

"I know Al. It was part of equivalent trade."

"That's not what I meant."

"...Go on..."

"Did you like the kiss?"

"How can you say that!"

"You never objected...Even if it was trade, you didn't seem to mind."

"I just want to learn alchemy badly. Good night Al."

"Good night nii-san."

_I'll remember that kiss, forever and for always. Thank you Mustang, you made my day.

* * *

_

**I'm sorry. If you guys tell me to update soon I will...Also feel free to PM me and tell me to get updating. 'Else I forget. This chapter sucks. Sorry. (cries)**


	7. Do I like him?

**A/N: (Goes around sulking because she took a few months for updating) I know I should've updated sooner! Although in the how long it took me to update, I only thought of my story like three times! Any ways, my English is a bit better too. Although replies aren't allowed in stories...to Faye: To do what you said would take way too long, and would end up in my story being all together different theme. Though what you say about the fights between Edward and Roy; I'll try. I'm a softie though and I really hate fighting. Also, Edward's uke because he's more shy. He doesn't want to blow his chance to learn Alchemy. I can't get Edo to learn alchemy before; thus story being ruined.**

--

"You kissed him! You kissed him! You must really like him! Oh Mustang has a crushhh!" Maes squealed while making kissy faces at Roy. He had been doing so for the last five hours.

"You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you Hughes. Less be turned into a burnt marshmallow." Roy massaged his fingers together, even though he was glove less, therefore defenceless. He smirked at his best friend as he saw Hughes's smile drop and turn into a pout. "That's better."

Pounce! "Oh Roy oh Roy! Don't be in denial! Its obvious you found yourself a new play toy." Maes nuzzled against Roy's back, putting up a fight to keep his position there. Thump. Roy fell down, the other black haired male on top of him. "Come on, I know you must want to talk about it."

Roy sighed in defeat. Trying to push Maes off him with a, "get off me you fat ass." He stood up and made his way over to his bed, where Riza was happily sketching away a well-drawn picture with the words "Vote Roy for Class President". He smiled and laid back, looking to the top of his four-poster bed. "I suppose, it's possible I like him. He's intriguing. He's like...No one I've seen before. Also, he's got...I don't know. This vibe about him." Mustang shrugged and looked to Riza with those helpless puppy eyes, pleading for help to his emotions.

"Sir, it sounds like you like him. Though you've just meet him. Does he even feel the same way back? You shouldn't do such rash thing's without consult. Kissing him will just make him scared of you. Also; you have so much authority compared to him. Not only in school, but also with alchemy. He wants to learn it so bad. If you make him feel like he can't learn that from you, he won't even begin to develop feelings for you." She looked down once again to her drawing, pulling her blonde hair out of her face. Her women intelligence was really useful.

"So the kiss_ was _a bad idea. Although, it's better for him to know my feeling's right?"

"Right?"

xoxo Next Day xoxo

"Nii-san we're going to be late!"

"I'm comin-" Thud. Crash. Thud, thud thud . Bang.

"Nii-san are you al right?"

"Just peachy Al..."

"Good then fasten your pants up and let go!"

Edward grunted as he pulled his pants up and did them up, brushing off the dirt from his too-big-for-him school uniform. He grabbed his school bag and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, running out the door to catch up with his brother.

xoxo

Mustang sighed, fidgeting. He sat by Ed's locker waiting. _Kiss...Bad idea... Bad kiss...Just forget it... _Was the only thing he could think of. He had an awful night trying to sleep, the kiss going through his thoughts non-stop. "He's not going to show..."

"Who's not showing what?" The pint-sized blond spoke up walking to his locker. Fidget. Click. "Al..."

Roy smirked as he stood up, mumbling, "nothing..." He watched Edward fuss with his locker combination, no luck at all to get it open. He smirked again, watching him get his little brother open his locker for him. "Can't even get you're locker open..._chibi_?"

Snap. "Who are you calling so short that he cant get his locker open because he's too small to reach the lock!" Edward huffed as Al held him back.

"Nii-san. Nii-san! He never said any of that!" Al whined at his temperamental brother.

"Short tempered...Short in height... I wonder what else is short?" Roy smirked, evilly but playfully.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ed scoffed looking off, a pleasing smirk on his face.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Nii-san hurry up." Al said, passing his books to Edward. He had so generously gotten Ed's things for him. "We'll be late for first class!"

Edward nodded, following his brother slowly. "Mustang?" He looked over his shoulder, "we're still going to have that alchemy-practice thinger later... Right?"

Smirking, Roy nodded. "Oh but chibi...I'm going to make you work long and hard at it."

**T'is so short! T.T Terribly sorry I thought I should update. I don't really like yaoi anymore... Except for Loveless. I'll keep the story going though if you want. All I need is like... One person to like the story and I'll be happy. I'm not into the writing-groove I was before, but that happens sometimes, ne? Someone PM me saying to update. I deleted that e-mail (Sorry!). Ya'll thank the person who PM'ed me, kay? New update soon... comments about where I should go with this would be helpful. Teehee...Ja ne!**


	8. It's not just for the miniskirts

**A/N: ZOMG! Updating never happened...haha. I found a new interest. Call Edvy! Also Pride!Ed X Envy. Hehe... So guess who's entering the story? That's right. Although, since I said it's EdRoy I shall keep it that way...**

**Warning!!Bahh!! This is a Teen rated story. Which means anything implied should be taking into a responsible way. I don't feel like bumping the rating up because anything _may_ be implying something. You have been warned.**

**Note to self: Don't start a story you don't want to finish. (Starts making RoyEd EnvyEd story)

* * *

**

Class was boring as usual. Except the fact that Roy Mustang kept smirking over his shoulder at Ed, espically when a girl, in her cute little miniskirt, would come over. Some of the girls would go to the desk beside Roy and bend over a little; letting Roy get a nice view as she got help. The other girls would come over and bend over facing Roy, asking in a sweet and innocent voice, "Roy how do you do thisss?" And smiling as cutely as she could as Roy got a nice view down her top.

_Dammit,_ though Ed, _Why are the girls allowed to alter their outfits so easily?! I mean, look at them! Walking around with their skirts pinned up higher than they should be and their tops unbuttoned! Really, they just look like they're waiting for some guy to come screw them._ He fumed slightly, watching the back of Roy's head. _Hmm maybe..._ He got out of his seat, strolling over to Roy and, with a purr in his voice, whispering in Roy's ear. "Sit with me at lunch, kayy? We can talk about what we're going to do tonight." He licked his lips and went back to his seat, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Roy Mustang, on the other hand, just sat in horror as his imagination wandered, 'tonight', in his mind, had nothing to do with alchemy, but a lot to do with the blond. After a few minutes, he asked to be excused for the washroom.

xoxo

So onto lunch, where Roy sat with his crew, some girls on the table beside his, whispering about him, and making future wedding plans. A few girls tried sitting with Roy, noting there was extra seating, but he replied with, "they're saved for someone. Maybe some other time, lovely lady?" Which just made Riza arch her eye brow at him.

"Ano...Can I sit here?" Alphonse asked, looking at Riza and blushing. She smiled kindly at him and moved her books away so that the younger boy could sit down.

"When is the election, boss?" Havoc queried Roy, excitment in his voice.

"The principle hasn't said yet, told me to stop bothering him and he'll have an anouncement over the P.A. for when it starts." Roy bit down into his sandwhich. "I think it's foolish anyways; everyone knows I'm going to win. And when I do, girl's will be made to wear miniskirts!..." He looked at Riza's glare. "I mean...Miniskirts will be optional..."

"Hmph!"

"Welcome Edward, I see you heard about our campaign for School President. Impressive, don't you think?" Roy smirked at Edward, which faded quickly as Edward shot back.

"No, I don't think it's impressive! Demeaning females so you guys can get a good look under their skirt and so that they can show parts of their body in hopes you may date them? Keh." He sat down beside Roy, glowering as he bit into his Mac & Cheese cafeteria bought lunch; regreatting it moments later. "God! This stuff taste like rubber..." He moaned staring at the food infront of him.

Havoc, who was on the other side of Edward leaned over, whispering as quietly as he could so only the reciever could hear, "boss acts like he just wants a good view of a girl's behind, but it's not just that. He wants to change some things in the school, like how the water has a funny after taste, and how bad the school food tastes. He also wants to get some new things in the school; more art supplies; more tools in workshop. Stuff like that. He may act like a bad guy but he really isn't." He pulled away, flashing a grin at Roy, and biting into his own sandwhich.

Edward blinked, looking down at his meal and sticking his fork in it. _So he actually cares about something other than girls, huh?_

And so the day continued, Ed looking thoughtfully at Roy, Roy making remarks about how he could just give Ed a picture if he wanted to see Roy so bad and something along the lines of "It would make a nice side dish".

* * *

**A/N: She updated this crappy piece of fic? And after about a year of not updating? How dare she! Haha...I got bored It is so not my fault. I really don't feel like doing alchemy scenes...I'd rather fluff. If need be I'll put alchemy practice's in though. Oh, and since I don't update, like ever, I'm sorry. Anyways a new year a new beginning! And a new story! I shall start my RoyEd EdEnvy fic, maybe soon. It's going to be Ed and Roy are living together, and everything's great, until Roy gets drunk and brings home a girl...Who turns into Envy. Gasp! Anyways, Happy New Years.**

**Note: A side dish is...um...Something...umm... It's a picture that people...yeah. Thats as far as I'm going to say.**


	9. Amthyst Eyes

**A/N: dun-dun-dunnn. Now for your viewing pleasures, an update. Er...I totally messed up. No one caught me on it. Roy is campaigning for miniskirts...and I said the girls are wearing skirts. Correction should be the girl's are wearing pants, they altered them to fit their butts tighter.**

* * *

Ed burst through the door; face flushed and growling. His school uniform was uneven, his shirt unbuttoned and his jacket falling off his shoulders. He stole a glance at the clock; 2A.M. He growled throwing his book bag, overrun with books, on the table and pulling himself upstairs for a well deserved rest.

xoxo

"Nii-san! Wake uppppp! You're already late!"

Ed winced as his brother's words pierced through his ears.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse banged at the door.

He knew he should get up, but he was _so_ tired. He never got any sleep last night.

"Nii-sannnn!" Alphonse pounced on the bed and looked down at his brother, who blinked back at him. "What happened last night?" A mischievous smirk on Al's face was all it took.

"Nothing like that!" Ed growled throwing up the covers knocking his younger brother off the bed. Al winced and made a face at seeing Ed in only boxers. "That damned bastard. He gave me books. Books Al! He didn't show me anything. He just sat me down and told me to read." Ed mumbled as his pulled his shirt over his head and zipped his pants. "And the books! They're _that_ thick! It's like a freakin' dictionary! And there's tons of them! Saying how different alchemy works but it's all the same nonsense!"

Al blinked watching his brother rant. "But nii-san? Didn't you learn anything?"

Ed sighed deeply and looked to the ceiling as if the words were engraved in it. "_Analysis_, _destruction, reconstruction. _The basis of all alchemy is _to gain, something of equal value must be lost._ It's alchemy's first law. That came up in every book I read. So did _human transmutation_. It's suppose to be a taboo though. I've no idea what it means yet..." Ed looked at the confused look on Al's face and smirked, pulling his hair back into a braid and stretching. "Mustang won't teach me how to do it yet, though. But when I learn, Al...When I learn I'll teach you too." He smiled at his brother as he raced him down the steps and out the door.

xoxo

_Bing_

_Bing_

_Bing_

"Students!" Sciezka gleamed nervously, eyes darting around the class. "Eh...Students! Attention please! We have a new student." She gesturing to the door.

The door swung open, banging against the wall leaving a dent. A grouchy-looking teenager strode in through the door. His hair was black with green hints gleaming in the light. Instead of a white undershirt, the teenager wore a tight black tank top; the jacket hardly covering it. The teenager had a slim, pale, girlish figure. The teenager looked over the classroom with disappointed amethyst eyes.

"Class! This is Envy." She smiled and exclaimed her arms into the air.

This caused a certain little blond to look up, amber clashing with amethyst.

Ed looked away, a faint blush on his face. He listened to people around him murmuring, catching glimpse of conversations of his peers questioning if the new student was male or female. The body looked feminine, but as Ed looked, somewhere in those eyes, he could tell this person defiantly had dominance.

Roy glanced back and growled. Was _his_ blond staring and blushing at this freak?!

"Hm...Envy? Please sit next to...Roy Mustang. That will be your seat for the year."

_What?!_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. But I worked on it forever! Maybe if I give it milk it will grow.**

**Gasp! Deffiantly Edvy moment. The last line, the "What" was from Roy. Incase you didn't noticed. Please dont wander from this just because Envy joined! I have a good plot in mind. RoyEd lives on! Even if I love Envy more. Do you guys love Envy more? Lets take a vote. Who loves Envy and who loves Roy? Review with your reply and I will post the winner next chapter. Please review your answer or the fic can get a little tipsy. (More so than it already is.)**

**Until next time! ja na!**


	10. Palm tree?

**A/n: Yeah. I died. But look, I came back just for you!... Anyone remember where I was going with this fic?...Mmm.. Neither do I.

* * *

**

Roy Mustang stared in astonishment. The _freak_ of a new student was to sit by him?! How would that look for his reputation?! He could hear it now, _Eww who wants to be around Mustang? He has to sit near the palm-tree! Ewww!_ His life was crumbling as he knew it!

Not only that, but this _freak_ looked at _his_ blond! To make matters worst, _his_ blond looked back!

No. No way. Roy Mustang does not lose his--his... What was Edward to him? It didn't matter. Edward was just simply _his._ And Roy Mustang does not lose his possessions to new-coming-_freaks_ that look like _palm-trees_ and can't even follow the simple _dress code_!

Envy sat down next to Roy, a scowl seemingly painted on his face. He kicked his chair back, so he was balancing on two legs, and waited for the teacher to begin.

"Welcome Mr. Envy." Al's voice chirped behind the mass of green hair. "If there's anything you need, just ask! Me and my brother are new here too, so we've just learned how and where things are around here!" Even in a whispered voice, Alphonse sounded happy.

"Yeah, whatever." Envy replied back, nonchalantly. Though, for Envy, that was more like _yeah thanks._ But he was too bad-ass for politeness.

xoxo

As the bell rang, the students got up, piling out of the room as fast as they could.

Envy sighed, looking down at his time table. Where exactly were those classes located again? Maybe he should just skip. It would be so much less hassle.

"Hey! You have math with us!"

Was that the annoying, happy-go-lucky kid from before?

"C'mon, you can walk with us to the classroom!"

Yup. Same voice as before.

"My name's Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al. That's my nii-san, Edward, but he prefers to be called Ed. That's Roy Mustang! He's really nice too." Al indicated to each.

"Right." Another nonchalant reply.

Envy looked over to the blond from earlier, this Edward Elric. He saw he was walking in time with Roy, even though his legs were noticeably shorter. His whole body was noticeably shorter, actually.

"You're in our grade? But you're just a shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE GETS TRAMPLED BY SAND FLEAS IN HAWAII UNDER A PALM TREE?!" Came Edwards rant.

Wait.

Palm tree?

Where did _that_ come from?

Envy glared down at Edward, and snarled, his demon-like fangs showing. "Was that a stab at my hair, _o'chibi-chan?"_

Edward gulped. So that's where it came from. "N-no." He said softly.

"Nii-san stop walking! You passed the math room."

* * *

**So, see. No Edvy. Yet. But awww, Envy's got a soft-spot for Al! He must know the boy's only a child. So, I stopped here, because A. perfect-ish timing, and B. My fingers are numb and C. I've gotten over the writers block, and decided I'll write all day today and then update more often! Until its done. I never did learn how to stop a story.**


	11. Onyx VS Amthyst

**A/n: Guys, im only 3 reviews away from 100!**** On with the show...

* * *

**

Envy could _not_ stand this boy.

Not only did his last name sound like it was meant for some child's _pony_, he was a prep. A loud, sucking-up-to-the-teacher, _prep._ Envy would not have given a second care in the world to that, if not for the fact this _pony-boy_ was blocking out his music.

"Anyone tell me the answer?"

Like now.

"A is equal to three Fourths of x."

"Yes! That is correct Mustang." The teacher applauded.

Every time. That happened every time _Mustang_ answered. Envy didn't see what was so great about him. Or, for that matter, why he always had to answer. The teacher could solve it by herself. After the first three times of answering for her, he should've realized he was doing it right and stopped.

But he didn't. His voice rang through Envy's MP3 player. Envy did not like having Alexisonfire mixed with Mustang's voice.

"...And the answer to this problem is?"

Envy's pencil snapped in half as Roy's hand shot up again. The girls, who was admiring how _smart_ Roy was paid barely any heed to the snapping noise.

Edward, on the other hand, did. Maybe because a splint of wood smacked him in the head (they were late, so he ended up having to sit in front of Envy). He sighed and turned around a fresh lead pencil in his hands. "Here, I have an extra."

Envy just stared. Why was this _brat_ being so nice to him? Maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was just manners. But that didn't explain much. Envy just took the pencil and turned his music up louder. There was an audible hissing noise from it, but when the teacher went to approach him, he simply glared and snarled at her. She decided she should just sit down and let them finish their work sheet in quiet.

xoxo

"Envy-san!" Frantic wave. "Eeeeennnnnvvvvyyyy-san! Yeah, its me! Alphonse! Come eat lunch with us!" Envy sighed. Was his friends in this school really going to be...That? Damn, he missed Greed.

Envy sighed, sitting down beside Alphonse. He looked at the chipper boy who had his tomato, lettuce, and ham sandwich in front of him. He also noticed a small carton of milk, some cheese and crackers, and an apple.

Seriously, who eats so healthy?

"Hey Alphonse," Edward greeted his brother sitting on the other side of him. He took out a turkey sandwich, chips, chocolate, and pudding.

Were these two really related?

Envy smirked watching Edward open the pudding up first. Typical, Envy thought. He waited till Ed had it fully open, was about to dip his spoon in it, and Envy stuck his finger in first, sucking the chocolate goo off his finger and purring.

Roy growled, just catching the action. _His boy was being messed with! Flirted with!_ Roy Mustang does not stand for this behavior. But how?...

Roy set his tray down next to Riza's (across from Ed) and walked around the table, leaning over and draping his arms around the blond.

Ed could feel his face go red. Not only did his pudding get violated, Roy had his arms over him! How much more embarrassing could it get.

Roy was glaring full-force at Envy now. He leaned down to Edwards ear and licked it slowly, sending chills down the boy's spine. His dark eyes met with Envy's purple ones, and he pulled away, sitting down opposite of Ed and eating his lunch. He could hear some girls giggling, and some where whispering about the _yaoi_ scene they just saw with their own eyes.

Edward sighed, giving the rest of his lunch to Al and walking away from the table.

He really wasn't hungry anymore anyways.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I post small chapters. I'm just not one to continue a chapter after a point is passed. I've finished the next chapter already, and will post it tomorrow.**

**PS. I know I don't post disclaimers. I think it's quite obvious I don't own anything. Especially not Alexisonfire or FmA.**


	12. Tasting Pleasures

**A/N: I wrote all three in one day. ZOMG Sorry it's late, there was a storm and I lost power.

* * *

**

_Edward sighed, giving the rest of his lunch to Al and walking away from the table._

_He really wasn't hungry anymore anyways._

Envy waited a good minute after Edward was gone to get up and leave.

But not before taking the long away around the table and un-noticeably smacking Roy in the back of the head. Hard.

Edward was outside. The air was starting to chill and his breath could be seen. He shuddered and sat under a tree, the same one him and Al would sit under when they first arrived her. The weather was nice then, and they could eat outside without much disturbance.

No such luck this time. Edward had just sad down and closed his eyes when he felt a coat being dropped onto him.

"Stop shivering," the voice snarled, "it makes you look weak."

Edward looked up at Envy and noticed the teen was only wearing his black skin-tight tank top, since giving his coat to Edward. How could he not be cold in this weather?

"Did I make your _boyfriend_ mad?" Envy asked, sitting down next to Edward. His tone seemed to be a mix of annoyance, sarcasm, and grumpiness, even for the feminine voice.

Edward blushed and leaned his head back against the tree, smacking it, but didn't seem to notice. "Roy's not my... my... My boyfriend." He mumbled. "He can't be. He has a date with a girl every night. When he's not, he's always flirting with them, I've caught him looking down the girls tops instead of at their papers when he 'helps' them with a problem. The only problem they have is the one between their legs. Or more specifically, _Roy's legs._"

Envy blinked, he was completely dumbfounded. He had only just met this kid and he was already hearing a personal matter from him. At his old school, Envy was feared. No one dear come near him, and if they did, he's punch them in the face.

Him and his gang ruled the school. Especially him and Greed. They may have hated each other, but underneath it all, they were the best friends.

Yet, here was this short, little, blond kid talking to him without a care of who he was and how he acted.

"So, you don't love him?"

"Of course not!"

Envy smirked. Let the fun begin.

"So, you're totally free? No commitments to anyone?" He got to his knees, un-noticed by Ed.

"Yup!" Ed laugh and threw his head back. "One hundred percent sin-"

Ed gasped, his words being cut off by another against his own. Envy had him pinned against the tree, hands on either side of his arms, legs on either side of his thigh. He struggled but realized that his head was stuck in place by the tree and Envy's forceful mouth.

As oxygen levels started to run out Ed moaned into the kiss, enough to catch a breath of air before Envy's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Ed moaned, arching his body against Envy's as he started to fight for dominance.

But he couldn't help but think, kissing Envy was like a need for a touch. Was it really the touch he wanted? Roy's kiss was... Quick. To say the least. But... Could emotion really be portrayed by first-kisses?

_Gasp_

What he was doing with Envy felt so good though.

_Gasp_

But why was Envy so rough?

_Gasp_

Would Roy, too, be this rough with him? It felt exhilarating, but was it really what he wanted?

_Ga-_

Can't breath.

Ed pulled away from Envy, panting heavily. Lack of O2 to the brain does serious damage to one's thinking.

Envy purred and rested his forehead against Ed's. "Thanks," he said smirking. He stood up and dusted his pants off, looking down at Edward. "O'chibi-chan, the bells going to ring. Shouldn't be late for class, ne?... You're brother might wonder." Envy picked his jacket up from the ground and walked away. "I'm sure you're warm enough now," he called over his shoulder.

**I so, totally, wrote all 3 chapters in one day. okay, so its 1 am. It was half finished at 1pm, so its still counts, right?**

**Look! Edvy and EdRoy! I'm keeping it under control. Let's see how the next chapter unfolds! (Hopefully more EdRoy. Please dont flame Edvy, It's fitting to the story for the time being.)**


	13. Fighting for Dominance

**A/n: So, my little boost of writing energy demolished. I'm going to try and keep writing, but probably not 3 in one day again. Also, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer. Enjoy!?

* * *

**

Edward sighed, laying his head on top the desk. His lips were still tingling from the force of Envy's mouth against his own. It was like a burn; you put pressure on, it feels better. As soon as you take the pressure away, though, it stings again and you ache for the simple pleasure of being able to put the pressure back on.

Edward wanted the pressure back on. He wanted it on by Envy too.

He didn't know what it was, but Envy's 'pressure' was so much more exhilarating than Roy's. Then again, Roy had just briefly kissed him.

His first kiss.

He loved his first kiss too. He also loved Roy.

Woah woah woah. Back it up. _I love Roy?_ Ed thought, contemplating over his on musings. _He's an arrogant bastard though. He flirts with girls. 'God' only knows what else he does with them. Why should I really care what he thinks? He's my alchemy instructor. A bad one at that. Those stupid books, I learn with more hands on training. I don't get why he can't just go up and say, "to break down a structure you must find out all the compounds in it. You rearrange them into the shape you want," blah blah blah. But no. He can't, because he's too busy making it easy to get in some girls--_

"Yo, Ed."

Ed groaned, looking up. There was an evil glint in his eyes and his face was contorted into a grumpy frown.

"What _is_ it Mustang?" Ed growled, his teeth clenched together.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did I wake you of your day dreams of me?" Roy smirked, looking down at Ed's face, the lower half of it nestled in his arms.

"Get **over** yourself Mustang!" Ed yelled, loud enough that the girls gossiping in the corner of the room glanced over, and went back to their ramblings, probably know gossiping about Ed and Roy. Ed laid his head back down into his arms, but Roy could have sworn he saw tears swelling up into Ed's eyes before disappearing beneath the fabric of his shirt.

Roy pursed his lips together, turning back around in his seat. His eyes caught sight of Envy's, just as the rebellious teen looked up. Envy smirked, his eyes darting from the 'sulking' Ed and back to Roy's own eyes.

That's when it clicked.

Envy **had** touched _his_ boy.Roy was **not** going to stand for that. But, why had Ed been so moody to Roy then? Should he not be mad at Envy for touching him? Unless... _Did Ed like Envy's touch_? Roy growled. That was impossible! Ed hardly knew Envy! He couldn't already--

Roy glanced over in time to see Envy lick his lips while looking at Ed. He glanced at Roy once more before getting up out of his seat and walking over to Ed, trailing his fingers down Ed's back and bending over slightly so he was closer to Ed's height. He whispered something right in Ed's ear and Ed nodded with a small smile across his lips. Roy couldn't believe it, Envy was flirting with _his_ blond and he was flirting back! He was going to have to fix this.

xx

Ed was awaken from his thoughts once more, this time with a finger trailing down his back, obviously experienced. He brought his head out of his warm nested arms to see Envy there, smirking at him. He was taken aback when Envy leaned over to whisper directly in his ear, but relaxed when he heard the words.

"What's up, o'chibi-chan? You look down."

Ed shook his head and smiled up at Envy half-heartedly. "N-Nothing. I'm just tired. It's been a long day..." The buzzer sounded and Envy left it at that, he glanced at Roy and smirked.

xoxo

Ed shoved his things clumsily in his locker and shoved his book bag on the ground. Pretty much everyone had gone home already, but since he was walking he decided to take his time. Al had told him last class that "Miss Riza" was helping him with some homework.

That's why Ed was surprised when a long thin arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back wards. He was even more surprise when he felt his neck was being nuzzled.

"Eee...Rrrr..." He wasn't sure who's name he should moan out. Not that he was going to moan. He simply needed someone to blame for touching him without warning.

"That has to be the most screwed up moan of pleasure I ever heard." The voice snarled, though was obviously humorous.

"Envy!" Ed exclaimed, turning around to face the mass of green hair.

"Mm?" Envy said slowly leaning his head closer to Ed's.

"Don't..." Ed moaned as Envy took to his neck instead. "A-Al will be...Be here soon..."

Envy didn't mind though, as his mouth picked at Ed's neck.

"I believe the boy said "don't", not to mention PDA, public display of affection is prohibited on school grounds." Roy snarled and looked to Ed in the eyes, the boy looking hopeless and lusty.

"Are you gunna make somethin' of it, pony boy?" Envy snarled back, more venomous than the cool and collected Roy.

"..._Pony-boy_?..Wah...Never mind. So what if I am?" Roy's cold dark eyes narrowed.

Envy pulled away from Ed slowly, his arm taking its time to leave the warmth of Ed's waist. He stood protectively in front of Ed and clenched his hands into fist, moving one leg in front of the other and slightly crouching; a fighting stance. Roy mimicked, though not as well. He wasn't as used to fighting as Envy had been, he knew that much.

Ed gulped and pressed his back against the locker, not wanting to interfere with the fight. He could hold his own, but he wasn't an idiot; especially not one big enough to get in the middle of two testosterone-driven boys.

He winced, watching as Roy's fist collided with Envy's arm; the other hand moved to jab Envy in the chest. Unfortunately, it wasn't his strong arm and did nothing to Envy's well toned chest. Envy, on the other hand swung his arm to connect with Roy's face. Ed was waiting for a snap, a cry of pain, but there was none. He looked up and saw Envy had only connected his fist with Roy's face. Envy had instead decided to do the least visible damage, he kneed Roy in the stomach and stepped back watching the man drop to his knees. Envy sighed looked down at him.

"Don't start something you know you can't win."

Ed watched as Roy coughed up a bit of blood, probably just from the impact. But he noticed Roy reach into his pockets...His pockets... _Oh no!_

Ed pulled Envy back in time for the tips of the long green hair just to be singed by a flame coming from Roy's hand.

"Reduce the O2 in the air, make a spark and it will light up because of the increase of carbon." Roy stated calmly. He watched as Ed whimpered and clung to Envy's arm, pulling him away.

"Al will be here any second I don't want him to see you guys fighting!"

"A wise statement, Edward. I think it'd be wise for you both to start before a teacher catches you." Riza closed her eyes and sighed, Alphonse appearing from behind her.

"Brother are you okay?!" Al jumped down and ran to his brother, concern filling his golden brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Al." Ed sighed and watched Envy pat Al on the head and give him a smile.

"I'm out. That was fun, let's do it again sometime." Envy hissed and walked off, disappearing fairly quickly.

Ed moved his way to Roy and helped him stand up fully, glancing as Roy's hand made it's way to his chest and coughing. Ed lifted Roy's top up and examined the damage. He had a huge red mark on his skin, and Ed guessed he may have a bruised rib. For the most part though, Envy went easy on him.

"You're fine," Ed smiled at Roy. Roy smiled back before backing up against the locker at the glare he received from Ed.

"You ever do something so selfish again I'll kill you--you--JERK!" Ed roared and stomped off, his heavy boots echoing in the empty hallway.

* * *

**Wow. I think that was fairly long. I hope. I don't like writing so much on a school day, but...Here you go. I'm not going to read over it. If something doesn't make since, you tell me, kay? I'm thinking next chapter will be completely EdRoy, but set in the same day as this. So, the fight will need to be settled down. Long enough for you? Till then!**


	14. Late Night Walks

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy!

* * *

**

Edward twisted in bed, his sheets entangling him. It wasn't late though. He turned his head to the right and saw his clock had only read fifteen minutes till eight o'clock. He had come right home from school, hadn't stopped for anything. He sighed and glanced at his forgotten school books; he didn't do his homework. He couldn't, and didn't want to, do it. A change for the "A plus" student.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock again. Alphonse had called him three hours ago for supper, but he wasn't hungry then. Hopefully Alphonse had eaten without him. The younger brother was used to taking responsibilities upon himself, even if they had nothing to do with him, and especially if they had anything to do with Edward. Sighing, Edward pushes himself up in his bed and pulled his black tank top over his head and down across his well toned body. He turned his head to glance out the window, only to find it had become dark outside. He stood and pulled on his leather pants, and then rooted through his closet to get his black jacket.

"Al! I'm going for a walk!" Edward called into the living room. He waited for his brother to turn around and nod in confirmation before he put on his boots and hurried out the door.

"I can't remember the last time I wore this..." He mused to himself, pulling a pair of white gloves out of his pocket and flexing his fingers in them. He patted his chest, and a bit of dust floated off his jacket. "Stupid school uniform..." He growled and stretched his arms out, seeing the sleeves of his jacket now an inch too small. "I should've brought my cloak..."

Edward stopped and looked up for the first time, realizing the buildings and trees around him to be un-recognizable. "Great! This is just oh so _great!_" He snarled and kicked his boot into the ground. He stomped forward and took a right, coming face-to-face with an all-too familiar house. His face paled as he looked around, as if searching for any other escape route. Cracking his knuckles, he glanced around once more, this time looking more devious and jumped the wall landing himself in what looked like very carefully trimmed bushes. He blushed as he jumped off them and stepped on what seemed to be some "award winning" tulips.

"Just great..." Was muttered from his mouth and he walked up to the front door. Blushing furiously, he rang the door bell and waited.

xo

Roy Mustang grumbled as he tripped, stumbled, and stubbed his toes on the steps. He was dressed in button up pajama's, his bare toes poking out from his pajama pants. He yawned as he opened the door and was confused when he didn't see anything.

"...B...Bastard..." Edward blushed and stammered out, looking down at his boot.

"Wah...Who..?" Roy looked down to see the small blond looking upset and embarrassed and inclined an eye brow in confusion. "Edward? What are you doing here? It's almost ten o'clock!"

"I... I was walking... I... I got lost..." Edward managed to say, but Roy had to strain his ears to hear the unusually soft voice from the young boy.

"Why were you walking so late?"

Edward shuffled his feet and shrugged. Roy took in for the first time Edward's appearance. It was the same as Roy had first seen him; ruffled, boots too big and not even laced up, and the jacket that was too small for him. The only thing missing was Edward's big red cloak.

"Come in..." Roy sighed, putting his hand to his forehead and stepped back from the door, allowing Edward to quietly step into the huge house. Edward didn't look up, having already been in this house before, and not wanting to show Roy how flustered he really was. Edward removed his boots and followed Roy into the living room.

"Want me to call Alphonse?" A head shake was his response. "Do you want me to walk you home?" A silent head shake again was his response. "I can call someone and have them drive you--" He stopped, seeing that the blond head swishing back and forth was the only repines he'd get.

"How about--" A gurgle, squeezing noise interrupted him and he snickered as Ed's face grew a crimson color of red. "Scrambled eggs, sausage and toast okay with you?" A nod in return and he went into the kitchen to fix up a meal.

xo

Roy's face paled as he saw how fast Ed engulfed the food. He never seen someone eat so much so fast. He could only sit and watch, careful not to get to close in case his fingers got bitten off.

"That was delicious!" The first words out of Ed's mouth were cheerful and he smiled at Roy, all shame gone and forgotten. "Thanks! Guess I was kind of hungry!" An awkward laugh and he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine. Really." Roy leaned back on the couch and looked at Ed curiosity. "Why are you out so late anyways?"

Edward shrugged and set his glass and plate on the table. "I was... Kind of upset over what happened today and couldn't sleep. I went for a walk and ended up here for some odd reason." He grinned sheepishly at Roy who smiled back.

"You're feeling better now, right? Good. You sleepy? Then would you like to watch some T.V. with me?" Roy patted the couch beside him and Edward blushed slightly as he moved over to sit with Roy. Roy took a blanket off the back of the couch and put it over Ed and himself as his switched the T.V. on and found something he and Ed had both agreed on.

xoxo

The clock chimed midnight and Roy yawned, glancing down at the blond who was curled up, his head on Roy's lap. Roy carefully stood up and picked Edward up in his arms, carrying him upstairs. Setting the blond difficultly on his bed, Roy smiled at the form. Edward was a hard sleeper, apparently, and hadn't even budged when Roy moved him. Roy got on the bed and took Edward's jacket off. His eyes wandered down to the boy's pants, and Roy blushed hoping that Edward had boxers on. He leaned over Ed and started to un-do the boy's pants, but stopped after he got them unbutton and Edward had let out a small moan. He gulped, staying completely still for a few minutes before he was sure Ed was still asleep and slid the tight pants off the blond.

Roy looked over Ed's body, his black tank top clinging to his toned chest and his light blue boxers hanging off his hips. Roy leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against Ed's before climbing in bed and snuggling next to him falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry, It didn't exactly come out how I had planned. I think my wording is a little strained... I'm really nervous about this chapter. The reason why Roy undressed Ed was because he didn't want him to sleep uncomfortably. Next chapter should be more fluffy! **


End file.
